Films can be produced by recording photographic images with cameras or by creating images using animation techniques or visual effects. For example, motion cameras can be used to record actor movement on a set. Motion cameras store images representing “snap-shots” of the recorded material at a specific point in time. When the images are presented rapidly in succession, the images can provide the appearance of continuous motion.
A camera's field of view (“FOV”) is the (angular, linear, or areal) amount of the observable world that is seen by the camera at any given moment (e.g., when capturing an image in a frame). Objects outside of the camera's FOV during a given moment are not recorded in the image taken at that time.
Three-dimensional (“3D”) images (stereo images) can be produced by taking left eye and right eye images with a camera. For example, a user can take a photo with a still frame camera by placing the camera's viewfinder in front of the user's left eye and another photo with the viewfinder in front of the user's right eye. The left and right images can be combined (e.g., on a computer) in order to create a 3D image.